


Not So Platonic

by tangle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangle/pseuds/tangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought made his stomach turn, made him feel completely disgusted with himself.</p>
<p>He wanted Karkat Vantas.<br/>And he wanted him bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say that it bothered him to no end would be an understatement.

Day in and day out, he was forced to chill with what he considered to be his best trollbro while a certain pissy Cancer watched from afar.

The worst part of it all was that Dave had to pretend as if the other weren’t even there. And pathetically enough, Karkat was pretty much the only one who still acted as though the whole thing were a secret. Hell, Terezi was even aware of the other’s stalking mannerisms. Not that they weren’t obvious enough as it was. That, and Dave reasoned she could probably whiff him out from a mile away anyways.

It was frustrating. Just when he’d thought he was going to get some quality alone time with T-Z, _he’d_ show up and just kill it. Murder it. Slaughter it. Tear it to fucking pieces. Both Rose and Kanaya had noticed the blonde’s obvious irritation and would quietly discuss the possibility of Dave holding feelings for Terezi. Rose noted that the signs were all there. 

The first being the obvious possessiveness Dave seemed to have over Terezi, due to the aforementioned irritation on the Karkat issue. Then there was the seclusion, the long periods of alone time Dave would spend with Terezi. Subtle flirtations and inside jokes. Everything added up. They were both just waiting for Dave to finally make a move.

And he probably would have.

Except the thing was, it wasn’t Terezi he was after.

It was Karkat.

At first he swore it was for the irony of it all.

Shit was so ironic that it was just meant to fucking happen eventually.

Dave had had his fair share of what he deemed to be ‘ironic hit-n-quit’ crushes before, so he was pretty damn sure he’d get over this one quickly as he did the others. Even if this one was pretty different, seeing as how Karkat wasn’t even the same species as he was.

Oh yeah. And he was kind of a guy, too. 

But the feeling refused to ollie the fuck out of his life, and just kept on being the persistent fucker that it was.

Which Dave realized could only mean one thing.

He was only after Karkat because he saw him as a _challenge_. 

Yup. He was sure that was it.

He had been practically raised on challenges his whole life, and from a very young age he learned that if something was easily obtainable, it wasn’t worth going after. The greater the challenge, the more satisfaction you’ll get out of it once you overcome said challenge.

And fuck if Karkat wasn’t the biggest fucking challenge on the meteor. Not only was the guy pissy as a prude math teacher, but hell. Could he even stand to hold a _relationship_ with someone? Dave just couldn’t see it.

But as Dave had learned with all challenges, there’s a time when you’ve just met your match. You have to give in eventually because fuck, no one likes a sore loser. So he proceeded to just waited for the day his mind would snap out of it’s weird phase and realize Karkat just wasn’t worth pursuing.

But it didn’t.

And that’s when Dave may or may not have started panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

The longer you stay in the same place, the more desperate you are to discover something new. You’ll start with doing the obvious when you first arrive; exploring new rooms, discovering new customs, new secrets, the likes. And this will keep you entertained for a good amount of time.

But as days turn into weeks and weeks into months, you’ll start getting antsy for something different. Soon playing out-of-the-water Marco Polo will seem the best idea ever.

This was something they had to learn through first hand experience.

And to avoid cheating, Terezi was forced into wearing a nose plug.

The game came to an abrupt end when Dave almost tripped down the stairs, even after he himself had been the one to constantly remind everyone to be wary of said stairs. Even if he wasn’t being entirely serious at the time.

At just like that he, Terezi, and the mayor were left with absolutely nothing to do. _Again_.

They quickly came to the decision to look for the others in attempt to solve their ever-growing boredom. They figured that Kanaya and Rose would probably be in the same place as it was, so it shouldn’t have been too hard to locate them. Or at least Dave and Terezi figured this would be the case. Dave really didn’t know what the mayor was thinking but he figured the guy probably agreed 100% because the mayor was a good man. The best around as a matter of fact.

They soon found Rose and Kanaya seated in a cozy room located… well, that was kind of the thing about The Veil. You couldn’t really describe where you were, or where anything was. You just sort of knew. Which was something Rose had no issue in adjusting to. Dave on the other hand, had gotten lost more than his fair share of times when they had first arrived. Rose offered to be his seeing-eye dog, and received an eye roll in return.

Kanaya was the first to glance in their direction from the cushion she was seated on. Rose remained buried in a Alternian book she was evidentially attempting to translate.

The troll gave them a small nod of greeting as the three approached. Terezi and WV made their way onto their respective cushions, while Dave decided to lean against a nearby table.

“And to what do we owe this pleasant get-together?” Rose started, breaking the silence. She placed a neatly folded paper in between two of the pages and set the book aside gently, her gaze focused on Dave more than anyone else in the surrounding group.

Though it was Terezi who decided to answer. “It started getting pretty boring with just the three of us, so we decided to see what you guys were up to. Which isn’t really much by the smell of it. We really should have expected that though, I guess.” She gave a sort of shrug before giving a small smirk. “Hey, you guys want to play a game with us?”

Kanaya and Rose exchanged looks at this.

“Oh come on, it will be fun!” Terezi huffed, sensing their skepticism on the idea. “Trust me, there will be lots and lots of di—”

She was cut off suddenly by the sharp whipping sound of a nearby transportalizer, and an all too familiar mutant-blooded troll making his way towards them in an irritated-like fashion.

Dave noticed that Terezi decided to stay silent, staring forwards as if she hadn’t been saying anything previously.

“It’s no fucking _wonder_ why I couldn’t find any of you. You’ve all seemed to form a little gossip group consisting of two slightly tolerable trolls, a snarky know-it-all, a conceited asswipe, and a fucking mayo.”

“You were looking for us?”

“Yeah I kind of just said that, Kanaya. Apparently Gamzee’s gone missing, and for once in my life I don’t know where the shit he is. At first I was slightly relieved that I didn’t have to be pale-sitting all the fucking time but then I realized: Hey Gamzee’s missing. He’s probably slaughtering everyone in sight as I stupidly stand here and contemplate his whereabouts. And then suddenly _everyone_ is missing and obviously I’m going to instantly jump to the conclusion that he’s probably fucking maimed you all and kept your bodies as trophies to add to the sick collection of his.”

“Well as you can see we’re all safe, and none of us has been harmed in the slightest,” she assured him casually, silently wondering if she could possibly find him herself and finish what had been started a while back. Karkat probably wouldn’t take too kindly to the idea, but she could always tell him that Gamzee was the one to initiate the fight and she had simply been trying to defend herself.

“Not all of us, Kanaya,” Rose chimed in. “I’ve a rather nasty paper cut on my pinky.”

Karkat gave a snort. “Ha fucking ha. Anyone else have anything completely useless to add before I make my way out of this place? I have better things to be doing right now.”

“Doubt it.”

Shit.

Shitshitshit.

And in an instant, Karkat’s gaze snapped over towards Dave, lip curling up in a sneer.

The teen remained stoic, arms crossed over his chest. But fuck if his heart rate didn’t just go double time. He swallowed hard, praying that his inner panic wasn’t noticeable because jesus fucking christ this whole thing was ridiculous.

He was Dave fucking Strider.

He didn’t get all nervous and giddy like a fucking prepubescent school-girl trying on her first thong for her twenty-seven-year-old boyfriend.

Wait. What.

Holy shit even his analogies were going out of whack because of this asshole right here.

Dave remained silent and seemingly indifferent before finally Karkat decided to direct his glare in another direction.

“Yeah, that’s it. I’m gone,” the troll announced, nettled.

Both a wave of relief and disappointment washed over the blonde and he felt sick with himself.

He pressed off the table he had been leaning on and decided that he should probably get a move on as well, least anyone take notice that he was bothered by something. Anyone meaning Rose of course.

Dave started towards the stairs almost directly next to the transportalizer. Karkat had already been making his way towards the only available one at the time, and hell if Dave was about to exit right after he did. The guy’d probably think he was stalking him or something.

And just as the words popped in his mind, Karkat abruptly stopped and turned, starting back towards where the others sat.

And Dave, who had been walking not too far behind, almost had a mental breakdown. Luckily, the troll seemed to have his mind set on speaking to one or all of the others and didn’t seem to pay any heed to the fact that Dave was exiting the room as well.

Dave’s next few steps felt as though he were in a movie and someone just extra slow-mo’d the fuck out of the scene.

And just as he and Karkat were about to pass each other, and Dave was about breathe a mental sigh of relief, Karkat stepped slightly out of the way in order to bump harshly against the teen’s shoulder as they passed one another.

Dave was instantly overcome with a feeling not unfamiliar, but still unsettling just the same.

It was a feeling of both extreme irritation and extreme desire.

A feeling that could only be described in one word:

hnnrrghh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna piss everywhere.  
>  so apparently the coding on this chapter screwed up and i had to repost it. sorry for those of you who were hoping that this had been updated si gh s. to make it up to you guys, the new chapter'll probably be up soon though!! uvu

Waking up in the morning was never as big of a hassle as it was back home. On the meteor there was no set time to get up and start your day. There was a suggested time by Rose, by that's really all it was. Suggested. Only her and Kanaya really stuck with it, and sometimes even Rose herself drifted from it.

Dave was usually one of the last people to wake up in the veil, waking up only a few minutes after the mayor himself.  
The sound of rustling blankets was usually what knocked him from his dreams. Growing up, his brother had more or less molded him into the lightest sleeper possible. He was always telling him to keep on his toes, and apparently it shouldn't change even in his sleep. Dave thought the notion was pretty ridiculous, but knew better than to question him.

So now whenever the mayor would awaken from his pile of blankets on the floor next to the knight, Dave would immediately snap out of whatever dream he may or may not have been having. He would usually be greeted by the sight of the small carapacian folding the sheets of his bed, and splaying them out on top of the cozy mattress laying on the floor. Dave would then do his morningly yawns and stretches, cracking different parts of his body is ways that made WV watch him with a mixture of engrossed fascination and disgust.

Sometimes Dave would shower, sometimes he wouldn't.

If the mayor could smell him, or worse, he could smell himself, then he would. Otherwise, he'd just bathe before he decided to hit the hay again.

Today it seemed as though everything was go, so he pulled on his god tier attire and headed out the door, the mayor close behind. It had been probably around a couple of days since he'd last washed the thing, so before he went to bed he made a mental note to toss the outfit over Rose's way to take care of it. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it himself, it was that apparently Rose didn't 'trust' him enough to wash him clothes on his own. Whatever the fuck that meant.

How hard could it have been? He did his fair share of laundry back before the game had started, were troll machinery really that different from their own? Besides the weird names, he reasoned they'd probably have to work about the same as human technology right?

His train of thought crashed when he felt a pair of rough hands slip under his shades and block his vision.

“Well shit, I wonder what sneaky alien troll this could be. It’s a pretty tough one considering there’s only like four of them on this shitty piece of rock. One of ‘em I haven’t seen for over a year, another who like, what, only comes out of his hole the first day of spring? Third one likes to keep herself occupied with god knows what, probably my slime sister. And the last. Well fuck. The last does this pretty much everyday, couldn’t be her. This would get pretty damn boring if she kept to the same routine.”

“Dave you are getting so ridiculously boring it’s not even funny,” came a huff from behind him, the sensation against his eyelids instantly leaving.

“Yeah, okay sure. I doubt that. The mayor does, too,” he stated with a small nod, motioning to the carapacian just behind them.

The mayor gave an approving nod in response and Dave looked at Terezi as if he’d just been made mayoress.

She gave an embellished sigh of defeat. “Ugh. I guess if the mayor gives his endorsement.”

“Damn straight he does.”

Terezi snapped a playful look of annoyance at him, and he could have sworn they made eye-contact. “Whatever, coolkid. Let’s go find something better to do.”

And as usual, that proved to be more difficult than they would have liked.

After a lot of wandering around, a bit of snacking, and testing out different ideas for entertainment, they found themselves sitting in a triangle in a warmly lit room, dealing out a stack of cards. The game was Bullshit. Literally. That’s what they called it for some reason or another and Terezi was thoroughly confused by that to say at the least.

“Why would you give a card game such a negative name? Doesn’t that discourage the players from playing it?”

Dave continued to deal the deck of cards as he gave a slight shake of his head. “Nah. You’ll see why the game’s Bullshit soon enough. And if anything, it would make people wanna play even more. I mean, c’mon, what kid doesn’t want to play a game called Bullshit.”

“I don’t think I would.”

“Yeah well you’re you.”

He dealt Terezi the last card before telling them they could look over what they had received.

“Alright, since none of guys know how to play, I guess I’ll be starting.” The two were already aware of how human cards worked for the most part. He had taught them Texas Holdem a while back, so they were pretty accustomed to the different suits, which came first, ect. Terezi still referred to them by quadrant names, but at least he knew what she was talking about.

“Object of the game is to lose all your cards. The person who goes first discards their Aces, the person second discards their Twos, and third person their threes. So since I’m starting, I’ll be putting down the spiffy Ace that I’ve got here.” He took a card from his hand and placed it face down in the center.

“Thing is, I could be lying. It could be a five for all you guys know. If you think I’m bluffing here, call me out on it. If it turns out I am, I take everything that’s been tossed in the pile of no return there. If you call bluff and it turned out I was telling the truth, you take the pile. Simple enough?”

There was a small silence before Terezi replied with an uncertain yes and the mayor a small nod.

“Good enough.”

They got the hang of the game a bit faster than he thought they would, and soon enough Terezi was calling everyone’s bluffs left and right.

Dave continuously failed in catching Terezi in a lie, and seeing as how carapacian seemed too polite to call bullshit on anyone just yet, Dave was left with the most cards. Sometimes Dave got frustrated with the guy’s civil mannerism. Sometimes being pretty much never. But there were times he’d like if the guy could just come out of his shell a little. Not that he didn’t sometimes. But the occasions were rare, as were Karkat’s apparences nowadays.

As of recently, Karkat would come out of who the hell knew where just to get something to munch on or to berate someone for this or that, and then he was gone again. When they had first arrived on the meteor, the troll had little to no quarrels getting a breath of fresh air by himself or even joining Kanaya and Rose occasionally.

But recently, it seemed like he had taken up hiding himself more and more often.

“Three nines,” he called, adding three cards to the pile.

He could feel both of them focusing their attention on him, and then the moment passed and Terezi was placing down her tens.

How he managed to get away with that one, he hadn’t a fucking clue. Maybe because he was half distracted by his thoughts, so Terezi couldn’t managing anything suspicious from him.  
Looked like wandering thoughts about a certain troll weren’t bad all the time.

He gave a mental laugh at the idea. Yeah right.

No matter what sort of circumstance he was in, thoughts based around a certain pissy troll were never anything but trouble.

Why couldn’t he just think of Terezi instead?

Just look at her.  
Damn she was one fine piece of troll meat. That pointed grin of hers, that cocky little hum she made when she knew something she shouldn’t, she had it all.

Alright, fuck.

Who was he kidding.

There were far hotter pieces of troll meat. Ones with cute overbites and much smaller horns that made him almost forget they were two separate species in the first place. Yeah, there was the gray skin and all, but at the most he could pull it off as some weird skin condition.

And—fuck. He was thinking of him again wasn’t he.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.

Him.

Him of all fucking people. Trolls. People-trolls. Whatever.

Point was, Dave would rather have had Kanaya plague his mind almost 24/7. He’d rather imagine himself pressing _her_ against a wall and kissing her breathless. He’d rather himself imagine kissing _her_ neck, and working his way up to her jaw. He’d rather it be _her_ who he wanted to steal small gasps and whimpers from. _Her_ who he’d slip his fingers into, and her who he’d fuck until she was screaming his name.

But it wasn’t.

It was him.

It was always _him_.

He felt himself gag at the idea and instantly turned away from his two friends, his hand over his mouth.

“…Dave, I smell discomfort.”

Shit.

“Nah, it’s fine, T-Z. Think the food got to me a little. The particles didn’t gather right, or however that shit works.” He turned back towards them, giving a dismissive wave of his hand. “I’m fine, just chill.”

He could feel WV’s eyes on him, and knew that the Dersite wasn’t convinced either.

“Anyway, I lay down a Queen.”

He decided to play it safe this round. He could sense the other watching, smelling, him closer than she had before. Any small slips and that was it.

“Very well. Two Kings.”

“Bullshit.”

It was small and muffled, but fuck if the mayor didn’t just try to call Terezi out on a bluff.

Dave’s gaze snapped over towards Terezi herself and found that she was turning a particular shade of turquoise.

“Woah. Do my eyes deceive me or did The Mayor did lay down the law all over you, T-Z?”

She shifted before reaching to pick up the pile of cards in the center. “Shut up. As if you were able to do any better.”

Dave leaned forwards to give the mayor a well-deserved highfive, one which he awkwardly accepted.

Game on.

“That is it. I went easy on the two of you before, but now I won’t be so nice!”

Dave laughed at the challenge. “Bring it.”

And Terezi did much more than just “bring it”. The game lasted hours, and they hadn’t even begun a second round. Both Dave and WV were growing tired of Terezi continuously calling them on their bluffs, but Terezi herself wouldn’t call the game done until she had official won. Dave had attempted to call it her win anyways, but she insisted that it needed to be official.

They tried to surreptitiously let her win, but she caught on to that as well.

When she finally _did _end up winning fair-and-square, which everyone knew she would, Dave was about ready to call it a day. He wasn’t sure if it was because the game had actually lasted all day, or because he was just mentally exhausted. Whatever the case was, he needed a nice, long nap. Leave it to Terezi to make a card game last more than a couple of hours. Not that he was really complaining, it passed the time well enough after all.__

WV seemed to agree whole-heartedly with the idea of a long nap, and gave Terezi a small wave before heading in the direction of the room he and Dave shared. Dave tagged along next to him, and the two walked in a comfortable silence.

They entered his room not a while later, and Dave turned to WV to tell him he’d be taking a quick shower before bed. WV gave a quiet ”alright” in turn and began to organize his bed on the floor.

Dave’s shower was a bit longer than “quick”, and as he undressed he realized he forgot to ask Rose to wash his godtier outfit.

Oh well. Three days wearing the same clothes wasn't all _that_ bad, right? A little gross, but not all that terrible. At least he had a clean pair of what really mattered. Those Rose wasn’t about to get any where near, no matter how much she insisted she take care of his shit. WV was nice enough to wash the different pairs of boxers Dave would sometimes leave laying around.  
Although a part of him told him that WV was probably just handing them to Terezi to wash. He decided not to think anymore about it, and stepped under the warm water instead.

By the time he was out, WV was already sound asleep, curled under the blankets and well hidden.

Dave tossed the towel in his hair over on a nearby chair before sinking down against the edge of his bed and pulling out his turntop.

He was tired to say at the least.

The palms of his hands kept rubbing at his eyelids constantly, yet he couldn’t bring himself to actually try to fall asleep. He was tired, but he didn’t feel like sleeping just yet.

Instead he decided to revisit some of his old comics on his turntop, lazily scrolling through them and remembering what brought certain ideas up.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--

Woah, what.

Dave did a quick double take at the window that had just popped up on his screen. His fingers stilled on the keyboard, waiting for the onslaught of capital gray letters to appear across his screen. Then after what felt like an eternity, there they were.

CG: ALRIGHT LOOK. YOU DON’T LIKE TALKING TO ME, AND I DON’T LIKE TALKING TO YOU. THIS WE CAN BOTH AGREE ON.   
CG: BUT IT’S COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT THERE’S PROBABLY GOING TO BE NO WAY AROUND THIS, SO I’D RATHER JUST FACE IT NOW.   
TG: ok   
CG: OK? THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY.  
CG: I’M HONESTLY A LITTLE SURPRISED. I’D AT LEAST FIGURE YOU’D GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO BE SOME DOUCHE WHO MAKES A POOR ATTEMPT TO DENY THE INEVITABLE HERE. I REALLY WOULDN’T PUT IT PAST YOU.   
TG: of course you wouldnt  
TG: you basically love giving me credit for the worse possible shit  
TG: ie:  
TG: stealing your girl   
CG: FIRST OFF, SHE’S NOT “MY GIRL”.  
CG: SECOND, ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING BULLSHIT ALREADY.   
TG: you mean theres actually a point to this conversation  
TG: color me surprised  
TG: i mean fuck here i thought you contacted me just to shout random crippling nonsense at me  
TG: probably something insulting  
TG: or what you think is insulting  
TG: usually just rolls right off my shoulders not gonna lie   
CG: ARE YOU DONE? OR AM I JUST GOING TO HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR YOU TO FUCKING SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND LET ME TALK?  
CG: BECAUSE REALLY, I’D RATHER GET DOWN TO BUSINESS AND DISCUSS WHAT IT WAS I CAME TO DISCUSS IN THE FIRST PLACE. TRUST ME, THERE ARE TONS OF BETTER THINGS I COULD BE DOING WITH MY TIME THAN TO BE TALKING WITH A DOUCHE SUCH AS YOURSELF.   
TG: as ive said before  
TG: i doubt it  
TG: but alright lay it on me

There was a pause. A longer pause than there should have been.

Until finally,

CG: SO.  
CG: HOW’S TEREZI BEEN LATELY?

_Right_. Go figure this whole thing had to do with her. Why else would he have bothered to contact him for?

There was a twist in his chest that shouldn’t have been there, and he felt sick at the realization of what the feeling probably meant. He brushed it off by responding back as quickly as possible.

TG: shes fine   
CG: FINE?  
CG: YOU HAVEN’T BEEN ACTING LIKE A DICK TORWARDS HER HAVE YOU?   
TG: no what  
TG: fuck calm down shes fine no ones been mistreating your girl  
TG: you got dibs on that one k   
CG: FUCK YOU.  
CG: AND GOOD. NO ONE HAS BETTER BEEN MISTREATING HER I SWEAR TO GOD...   
TG: wait    
CG: WHAT?   
TG: actually the mayor slapped her around once  
TG: does that count   
CG: HE DID *WHAT*?   
TG: it was a joke  
TG: but really i wouldn’t underestimate him  
TG: i can tell the guys got a pretty strong pimp hand   
CG: HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE CAPABLE OF SAYING STUPIDER SHIT THAN EVEN I THOUGHT WAS POSSIBLE.   
TG: cool thanks   
CG: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME.

This was fucking ridiculous.

TG: yeah anyways you got your response so cya   
CG: RIGHT. BYE, STRIDER.   
TG: wait

_Wait?_  
Wait?  
What the _fuck_.

Hands the fuck were you even doing.

CG: WAIT?

Shit.  
He was too far in to back out now. Of what? He didn’t have a clue. Which made the situation even worse, because it meant that he had to come up with something off the top of his head. And fast.

TG: where the fuck have you even been

It was the only question he could think of, and truth be told, he did sort of want to know the answer. He tried not to think too much about his curiosity and brushed it off as Rose’s nosiness rubbing off on him. He had enough waves of nausea wash over him for one day, and if he felt it again, he reasoned he probably would throw up for real.

Karkat didn’t respond right away, and Dave suddenly feared that he was suspicious. What reason would Dave have for asking in the first place? Why was it his business? Why would he care? He felt a bit panicked, worried that Karkat would bring up one of the questions he’d rather avoid.

Luckily enough, it wasn’t a question Karkat decided to respond with.

CG: THAT’S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN CONCERN.   
TG: so what  
TG: neither is the extent of me and terezis relationship and you still nosey your way around that bullshit   
CG: FUCK YOU.   
TG: what fairs fair  
TG: dont expect answers from me if you cant do a little quid pro quo here  
TG: demanding we break off our friendship  
TG: asking me whats up with her in the first place   
CG:FINE, FUCK I GET IT.  
CG: IF YOU MUST KNOW, I’VE BEEN IN MY RESPITEBLOCK. WOW HOW INTERESTING.   
TG: wait why   
CG: WHY?  
CG: OH SO NOW I NEED A REASON FOR STAYING IN THE ONLY PLACE I FEEL REMOTELY AT HOME IN, TOO? I DON’T THINK SO. I DON’T NEED A SPECIFIC REASON FOR EVERYTHING, AND EVEN IF I HAD ONE, YOU’D BE THE LAST PERSON I’D TELL THEM TO.   
TG: ok right  
TG: i mean yeah id be normal if it was an every day thing since we got here  
TG: but its been what  
TG: just the passed couple of months youve been cowering away in your hole like a rodent only coming out to fetch food  
TG: or yell at people about who even knows what  
TG: and then youre gone again  
TG: never to be seen until you need some back up acorns for the winter or something else pisses you off   
CG: HOW OBSERVANT OF YOU. AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU COULDN’T SEE PASSED THOSE POORLY LIT SHADES OF YOURS, LET ALONE FOCUS ON MY ROUTINES AROUND THIS PLACE.   
TG: i dont focus on them

Yeah he did.

TG: rose just pointed it out

No she didn’t.

TG: i could really give a fuck what you did with you time k

Again, he did.

TG: but its not like i have anything better to be doing  
TG: so spill   
CG: UNLIKELY.   
TG: wow ok i bet its not even a huge deal and youre just shitting yourself over nothing here   
CG: FINE.  
CG: ALRIGHT.  
CG: LET’S GO WITH THAT THEN. IT’S NOT A HUGE DEAL, AND THEREFORE YOU WOULDN’T CARE IN THE SLIGHTEST WHAT IT DID OR DIDN’T PERTAIN TO.   
TG: dammit  
TG: you know you cant stay in there forever right   
CG: HAVE I TRIED TO?  
CG: NO. I COME OUT EVERY NOW AND THEN TO TAKE CARE OF WHAT NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF.   
TG: yeah and your every now and thens are getting pretty rare here  
TG: the longer were here the longer you seem to be shutting yourself away   
CG: MAYBE I’M JUST BORED OF IT ALL.   
TG: if you were so bored youd be going out more   
CG: LEAVING MY RESPITEBLOCK HARDLY COUNTS AS “OUT”.   
TG: you know what i mean  
TG: just  
TG: youre being really ridiculous  
TG: more than usual too   
CG: SAYS THE GUY WHO WEARS SHADES IN DOORS.  
CG: DON’T TRY TO TELL *ME* ABOUT RIDICULOUS. I MAY NOT KNOW VERY MUCH ABOUT YOUR CULTURE, BUT I KNOW ENOUGH TO REALIZE THAT IT’S RIDICULOUS TO WEAR THOSE THINGS 24/7.   
TG: to you maybe  
TG: but i have my reasons   
CG: WHICH ARE?   
TG: yeah ok  
TG: totally going to tell you my reasons for shit when you wont even tell me yours  
TG: makes so much sense   
CG: WHATEVER.  
CG: I DON’T NEED TO KNOW WHY YOU DO THE IDIOTIC THINGS YOU DO.   
TG: exactly  
TG: so mind your own business and ill mind mine   
CG: YOU WON'T ANYWAYS.   
TG: oh yeah ok because apparently being curious about why you don’t leave your room for shit is a huge fucking deal  
TG: like its going to fucking make this whole place explode by the sheer shockiness that is whatever reason you have for hiding yourself away  
TG: you can be really pathetic sometimes you know that   
CG: FUCK YOU.  
CG: JUST FUCK YOU.  
CG: WHAT I DO, AND WHERE I AM IS ABSOLUTELY  
CG: NONE  
CG: OF  
CG: YOUR  
CG: CONCERN.  
CG: CHOOSING TO “HIDE AWAY” FROM EVERYONE AND HIDE MY IRISES IS MY ISSUE, AND MY ISSUE ALONE. SO JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY.   
TG: your irises  
TG: wait  
TG: like your eyes   
CG: …WHAT.  
CG: YOUR VISION’S OBVIOUSLY IMPAIRED FROM THOSE SHITTY SUNGLASSES OF YOURS.  
CG: YOU AREN’T EVEN READING MY TEXT RIGHT ANYMORE.   
TG: what no  
TG: dude  
TG: its right there terezi isn’t rubbing off on me i swear   
CG: DID YOU JUST MAKE A BLIND JOKE.   
TG: no   
CG: STRIDER.   
TG: ok maybe  
TG: but stop trying to change the subject   
CG: I’M NOT.  
CG: LOOK IT’S LATE.   
TG: no  
TG: dont you dare   
CG: I WOULD SAY IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU  
CG: EXCEPT IT WASN’T, SO.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] \--

TG: no fuck you

CG:carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now OFFLINE.

TG: im going to shit on you


End file.
